Conventional construction of commercial and residential buildings and repairs tend to require a very exacting sequence of events. Among others, one reason for the critical timing of events in the construction process is because certain objects are easily blemished and costly to correct in terms of time and money. Often when a structure is constructed, the finished surface of the structure is subjected to dropped tools, paint, adhesive and other objectionable contact. Objects which are especially sensitive to scratches, nicks and marring during the construction process are often composed of relatively delicate materials, such as molded fiberglass, steel, marble and precious woods, used in sinks, bathtubs, basins, toilets, bidets, shower stalls, counter tops and fireplace areas, and the like. Such items are often scratched, nicked or marred after their installation in, and during the construction or repair of, houses, buildings, boats, swimming pools, aircrafts and similar structures.
Currently construction workers often protect precious finished surfaces by utilizing techniques that are ineffective. In the past, construction workers have tried using protective materials including drop clothes, towels, bed linen and plywood to protect precious finished surfaces, although they have met with limited effectiveness. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, as protective coverings they can pose dangers to the appearance and value of the precious finished surfaces and may compromise the safety of the construction workers.
The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of current products on the market, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering precious finished surfaces during construction or repair. This present invention serves as a shield to prevent objects from coming in contact with the precious finished surface and a platform from which contractors may work. The protective covering of the present invention is reusable, durable and helps to minimize cleaning and repair expenses during and after construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new, more protective temporary bathroom fixture protective covering that can either be disposable or reused. It is also an object of the present invention to utilize modern double-skinned materials which are more lightweight than prior art coverings, and ones that are capable of holding at least 500 pounds so that heavy weight construction workers can be supported on a platform.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel shower stall protective covering that will be capable of being disposable and lightweight. Further still, the shower stall protective covering would be most advantageous if it could be made of a double skinned material which is lightweight and is capable of protecting the delicate finish of the shower stall material from nicks and scratches made by careless use of construction tools, boots, and the like.